


Immune to Crime

by ultwoodz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, strangers to lover
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: El criminal local Hangyul conoce a un hombre que dice ser inmune al crimen y pone su mundo de cabeza.Historia originalmente escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul





	Immune to Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immune to Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326845) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Hangyul no se consideraba a sí mismo como solo un criminal. No lo malinterpreten, él sabia que era uno, pero tenia un gran conocimiento del mundo animal y la cuidad era solo otra jungla — salvaje y sin filtros. Uno no puede culpar a un tigre por robarle a una rana, o algo así, él era el tigre y las demás personas eran ranas. Verdes y con bolsillos gordos llenos de tesoros.

Era medianoche y estaba en movimiento — merodeando. Vestido de negro con su capucha puesta y su mascara cubriéndole la mitad inferior de la cara, se veía como un ninja moderno, o al menos un entusiasta del parkour. Se mezclaba con las sombras si no estaba cruzando por una luz de la calle, o muy cerca de un cartel con luces de neón, o frente a un escaparate. Hablando honestamente, escabullirse en el medio de la cuidad por la noche no era tan fácil como había pensado. No era como volver tarde a casa en un área residencial cuando estaba creciendo, mirando por sobre su hombro en cualquier momento tanto como un gato callejero hiciera ruido. No, las cosas eran difíciles para los tipos callejeros de bajo nivel como él, y todos vivían en sus estúpidos apartamentos. ¿A quién se suponía que iba a robarle aquí, donde solo había casas? ¿Madres solteras? ¿Ancianas? Puede que sea un tigre, pero no era un animal. No, sus objetivos eran mucho más gratificantes y perdonables: estudiantes de universidad ebrios y trabajadores de oficina exhaustos. O trabajadores de oficina ebrios y exhaustos. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era separar al segundo más débil de la manada (porque el más débil de todos siempre tenía que pagar por las bebidas de los más fuertes) y atacar.

Pero se estaba acercando la medianoche y aún no había encontrado nadie a quien robarle. La gente era tan desconsiderada. ¿Pensaban que él quería esperar toda la noche mientras la temperatura bajaba? ¿Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer? Tenía pasatiempos. Tenia sueños. ¡¿Cómo se suponía que haría algo de eso si no se apresuraba y le robaba a las personas?! Estaba harto y se estaba haciendo más tarde de lo que le gustaba estar afuera. Era peligroso estar afuera tan tarde.

Y entonces lo vio. Era alto y de hombros anchos, sus piernas eran demasiado largas para causarle problemas. Las personas con piernas largas usualmente estaban muy ocupadas siendo altas para notar el peligro acechándolos. Era perfecto.

Apresuró su paso, determinado a alcanzarlo antes de que se alejara demasiado, pero sus zapatos nuevos que rechinaban tenían otra idea.

Con cada paso que daba, sonaba más como si estuviera pisando un ratón de dibujos animados y estuvo a medio segundo de patearlos y caminar de puntillas descalzo cuando el hombre se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Estás siguiéndome?" preguntó con las manos en sus caderas, como un padre regañando a su hijo y Hangyul apartó la mirada, listo para disculparse. No, maldita sea. ¡No voy a dar marcha atrás!

"Sí," dijo desafiante. "Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"No sé, hombre, ¿necesitabas algo?"

"Sí, dame tu dinero," dijo Hangyul acercándose y blandiendo un par de tijeras.

"¿Qué? ¿Me vas a cortar el pelo si no lo hago?" se rió el objetivo, enfureciendo a Hangyul. Este era un asunto serio. ¿Cómo se atreve a reírse de él?

"Te estoy robando," dijo moviéndolas hacia adelante en un movimiento de empuje. "Dame tu billetera."

"No," se rió él. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'no'?" dijo, bajando su mascara con frustración. "¡Te estoy robando!"

"Oh, no puedes hacer eso. Soy inmune al crimen."

"¿Eres qué?"

"Sí, lo siento," se encogió de hombros. "Mejor suerte para la próxima vez."

Se volteó y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no estuviera siendo robado. Como si fueran solo dos extraños que tuvieron una conversación amistosa junto a un 7-Eleven en medio de la noche. Hangyul no iba a aceptar eso. "¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí!"

Las piernas del extraño se movían en grandes zancadas que eran difíciles de seguir, y no parecía importarle el chillido frenético que lo seguía de cerca de los zapatos de Hangyul. 

Hangyul lo vio girar y entrar a una tienda y supo que lo tenía. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era esperar a que saliera y emboscarlo. Pero una parte de él quería enfrentarlo. Una parte de él tenia muchas preguntas que comenzando con qué, cómo, por qué. Entonces, en contra de su plan, lo siguió.

"Oye, zapatos chirriantes, ¿quieres la barra o una mesa?" le gritó un hombre viejo que llevaba una gorra sobre su cabeza calva, sorprendiéndolo. Hangyul bajó su capucha para ser cortés, exponiendo su cara a las fuertes luces.

"Solo estoy siguiendo a alguien," dijo él. "¿Viste entrar a un chico aquí? ¿Un poco alto? ¿Nariz como una pregunta de matemáticas?"

"Ah, sí, él. Lo senté en una cabina más atrás," dijo, volviendo a su juego de cartas. 

Hangyul se inclinó cortésmente y forzó una sonrisa. Este era el peor robo de su vida. Era incluso pero que esa vez en la que su victima lo golpeó en la cara con una lata de spray para el pelo. Ni siquiera lo roció, solo lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo con un gran bulto en su frente.

Pero esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez se iría con la billetera de este tipo raro. Después de que terminara su cena, supuso, pero no apreció la deducción repentina. 

Giró en una esquina y lo encontró, pero no tuvo la decencia de mirarlo cuando lo saludó.

"Oh, ahí estás," dijo el extraño.

"¿Me estabas esperando?" preguntó Hangyul en voz baja, sorprendido. Miró sobre su hombro con cautela. ¿Estaba siendo reclutado para algún gremio clandestino de ladrones? Era demasiado lindo para tener que vivir en una alcantarilla por el resto de su vida

"No, te escuché entrar," dijo, con los ojos fijos en sus pies. Hangyul se removió incomodo con un ligero sonido.

Hizo una mueca, "Claro."

"¿Cómo se supone que le robas a las personas si no puedes escabullirte detrás de ellas?"

"Son nuevos," dijo, defendiendo sus zapatos.

"Bueno, son un buen par de zapatos," dijo el extraño con una molesta sonrisa que le recordó a Hangyul un avión.

"Cállate, al menos no salí de mi casa con esos zapatos horribles."

"Estos son Gucci," dijo sin inmutarse.

"¿Oh, de verdad? Dámelos."

"No, acabas de decir que son horribles." dijo el extraño.

Hangyul lo miró frunciendo los labios. Este tipo de verdad era inmune al crimen. Esto era tan desconcertante y frustrante.

"Bueno, no te quedes ahí parado," dijo después de que Hangyul lo mirara por un largo tiempo, señalando el asiento frente a él. Hangyul se sentó, no porque quería hacerlo, porque quería respuestas.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Seungwoo," respondió simplemente y miró a lo lejos. "¿Cómo se supone que debes ordenar aquí si nadie te atiende?"

"No, ¿para quién trabajas'" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Citibank," dijo con poco interés. "Pero no veo como eso es asunto tuyo."

Hangyul estaba aún más confundido. "¿Qué, como en seguridad?"

"No, soy cajero."

"¿Cómo puede un cajero pagar zapatos Gucci?"

"Son mocasines, y fueron un regalo," dijo ofendido. "Veo que no podrías entender lo que es eso."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" preguntó Hangyul, ofendido.

"Significa que eres demasiado grosero para tener amigos."

"¡Tengo amigos!"

"¿Ah, sí? Nombra tres."

"No- no puedo decirte sus nombres. Eso podría poner en peligro sus actividades criminales secretas," dijo Hangyul cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Seungwoo tarareó como si lo estuviera escuchando, pero Hangyul lo dudaba. "¿Tienes hambre, Sr. Sin Amigos?"

"Hangyul," dijo molesto. "Mi nombre es Hangyul. Han. Gyul."

"Hangyul" repitió. "¿Tienes hambre, Hangyul?"

"No, guarda tu dinero."

"Que considerado de tu parte."

"Es porque voy a robarlo más tarde."

"¿Por qué robarías dinero con el que te voy a alimentar? ¿No lo usarías para comprar comida de todos modos?"

"No, voy a comprar algo genial," insistió. "Como un reloj de oro solido."

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo suficiente dinero para comprar un reloj. Solo tengo dinero para empanadas. Hablando de eso..."

Estiró el cuello, buscando al escurridizo camarero.

"Tienes zapatos Gucci."

"Te dije que fueron un regalo," le recordó antes de decir para sí mismo, distraído."¿Debería volver al frente y preguntar..?"

"¿Quién tiene suficiente dinero para regalarte zapatos Gucci? ¿Tu novia? ¿Tu novio?" preguntó sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado.

"No tengo novio," dijo sin prestar atención. "Me los regaló mi hermana."

"Okay, entonces voy a robarle a ella," se quejó.

"No puedes. Es inmune."

Hangyul exhaló bruscamente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Seungwoo encontró al camarero y le hizo una seña, demasiado hambriento para preocuparse de que Hangyul dijera que quería robarle a su hermana.

"Quiero las empanadas, por favor," dijo dulcemente, para nada como alguien que había estado esperando sin ser atendido durante mucho tiempo. "Y nada para mi amigo. Él no tiene hambre."

"Me gustan las empanadas," se quejó Hangyul para sí mismo, su estomago de repente vació.

"Dos ordenes entonces," dijo con una sonrisa.

"No somos amigos," dijo Hangyul cuando el camarero se fue.

"Okay," sonrió, tomando su teléfono.

"Solo para que quede claro."

"Mhm," tomó su teléfono y sacó un par de airpods de su bolsillo, deslizándolos en sus oídos.

"Tienes airpods," dijo asombrado. "Increíble. ¿Cómo es que tienes airpods? ¿Disculpa? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

Golpeó la mesa para ganar su atención. Seungwoo lo miró antes de sacarse uno de los airpods. "Lo siento, no pude escucharte. Estaba usando mis airpods."

"Sí, puedo ver eso. ¿Cómo pudiste pagarlos si no tienes dinero?"

"Porque tengo un trabajo," dijo, como si fuera una respuesta muy obvia. "¿No has oído hablar de esos, verdad?"

"Tengo un trabajo," dijo Hangyul. "Ser un criminal significa que tengo muchos trabajos."

"Y dime, ¿tienes que ir a la escuela para ser un criminal?"

"Solo si quieres trabajar en política."

Pronto llegó la comida, y Hangyul se sintió raro compartiendo empanadas con este tipo a pesar de que no tuvo problemas para tratar de quitarle la billetera. La comida era diferente. No podías guardar la comida como un trofeo sin que se pudriera en la estantería. La vida no se trataba de eso. Se trataba de robar las posesiones de otras personas y hacerlas suyas. Era un simple dar y tomar, excepto que no sabía como se sentía con respecto al dar.

Pero a Seungwoo no le importó. Estaba demasiado ocupado quemándose la lengua con un relleno que estaba demasiado impaciente como para esperar a que se enfriara. ¿Cómo podía verse tan feliz mientras sufría tanto? Hangyul tomó una empanada para sí mismo y la levanto, aún sin estar seguro de si debería morder y aceptar algo sin tomarlo. 

Pero primero sus respuestas.

"Escucha, vine aquí solo porque necesito saber algo. ¿Qué quieres decir con que eres inmune al crimen?"

Seungwoo siseó por el vapor que golpeó su boca y frunció el ceño por el dolor. "Quiero decir que soy inmune."

"¿Cómo puedes ser 'inmune'?"

"En realidad es simple," dijo, dejando la empanada rota en un pequeño plato. "El crimen no funciona en mi."

"¿Qué pasa con el robo de identidad?" señaló. "Nadie está a salvo del robo de identidad."

"Oh, eso es fácil," dijo. "No estoy en el sistema."

Hangyul se estaba sintiendo aún más frustrado. ¿Cómo que no estás en el sistema? Naciste, ¿verdad?"

Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza. Sacó su billetera y la abrió revelando una ausencia de tarjetas de crédito y algunas facturas. "¿Qué van a tomar? ¿Mi boleto de autobús? Para eso te tengo a ti."

Hangyul bufó, "Pero eres inmune a eso también."

"Lo estás entendiendo," guiñó un ojo. "¿Vas a comerte eso?"

"¿Huh? Oh, cierto," dijo, tomando un mordisco de la empanada caliente, quemando su lengua y olvidando que no quería aceptar la comida. Seungwoo era extraño y no le gustaba la sensación en su estomago como si se hubiera enfrentado a un dios embaucador y perdido. Tendría que probarse a sí mismo que Seungwoo no era inmune al crimen.

Le tomó un par de días volver a encontrarlo. Esperó en el mismo lugar todas las noches y estuvo tan ocupado esperándolo que no le robó a nadie más. Si no lo encontraba pronto, no podría pagar la renta del mes. Ademas estaba haciendo frío, y no le gustaba estar afuera cuando hacía frío si no estaba rompiendo la ley. Esa era la única razón por la que estaba afuera. Ni siquiera esperaba en las filas para los lanzamientos de cosas populares porque podía simplemente robarlos.

Estaba empezando a pensar que era un desperdicio de tiempo cuando finalmente lo vio caminando por la calle hacia él con un abrigo largo y ondulado de color beige que lo hacía ver como un gran capuchino cálido. Hangyul se sacudió a sí mismo. Realmente había estado afuera en el frió por mucho tiempo. Se aseguró la bufanda al rededor del cuello y se agachó entre las sombras para esperar que pasara.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, lo siguió. Caminaron unas pocas cuadras antes de que Seungwoo se sentara en una parada de autobús. No quería tomar el autobús, pero supuso que no tenia otra opción ya que había llegado tan lejos.

El autobús se detuvo y vio a Seungwoo ponerse de pie, era tiempo de moverse. Dejó que el mayor subiera antes de seguirlo, con cuidado de no ser visto. Subió y buscó un asiento o un espació para pararse atrás cuando el conductor se aclaró la garganta. Alzó la vista sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que debía pagar.

Pagó avergonzado y se escabulló hacia atrás, y para su suerte, Seungwoo estaba demasiado ocupado en su teléfono como para darse cuenta que estaba ahí. Encontró un lugar para sentarse detrás de él lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la música que venia de sus airpods.

Pasó mucho tiempo y comenzó a preguntarse si terminarían al otro lado de la cuidad. No quería pasar toda la noche en un autobús yendo y viniendo como si no tuviera bolsos que robar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar su nuca y esperar que hiciera algo, y entonces comenzó a moverse. Su cabeza cayó contra la ventana y rebotó contra el cristal cuando el autobús pasó por un bache. Hangyul puso lo ojos en blanco.

"Vas a tener una conmoción cerebral si duermes así," dijo en voz baja. Observó la cabeza de Seungwoo golpear la ventana unas cuantas veces más hasta que se cansó. Llevó la mano a su cuello y se soltó la bufanda que había tomado de una mesa de exhibición frente a una tienda hace un tiempo. La aflojó y la metió entre la cabeza de Seungwoo y la ventana antes de caer en su asiento molesto. "Genial. Ahora mi cuello está frío. Espero que estés feliz."

Pasó más tiempo y estaba empezando a sentirse ansioso. ¿Y si Seungwoo había pasado su parada? Iba a ser difícil para él volver a casa si se quedaba varado. Tenia que hacer algo. Pero tenia que ser muy discreto. Tenia que despertarlo de una forma que no lo haría voltear.

Así que colocó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento de Seungwoo para ocultar su cara, extendió la mano hacia la tela de su bufanda y tiró, quitando la bufanda y haciendo que el cuello de Seungwoo se moviera rápido de una forma que se veía dolorosa. Escuchó un ruido de sorpresa en el asiento de adelante, pero no parecía darse cuenta de qué lo había despertado. Bien, pensó.

Eventualmente llegaron a la parada de Seungwoo y lo siguió cautelosamente. Nunca volteó para ver si alguien iba detrás de él.

Lo siguió hasta una casa de varios niveles y parecía que Seungwoo vivía en el de abajo ya que sabía el código de la puerta. Hangyul se escondió en la oscuridad y vio como todas las luces se encendían en la casa y Seungwoo abría la cortina antes de volver a desaparecer. Unos momentos después volvió con una camiseta blanca y pantalones deportivos y se dejó car en un sofá frente a la televisión. Eso le dio una idea a Hangyul. Iba a encontrar un crimen al que Seungwoo no fuera inmune. 

Evitó su ruta de robos habitual y tomó el autobús hacia la casa de Seungwoo donde lo esperó en las sombras. Pronto aprendió que su rutina no era para nada interesante para un chico tan misterioso (y guapo). Algunas veces ordenaba comida, pero mayormente se sentaba en el sofá haciendo nada toda la noche donde cualquiera podría verlo antes de irse a dormir, a veces olvidaba apagar las luces lo que no solo era muy descuidado, sino que también era peligroso para el medio ambiente, supuso Hangyul.

Hubiera sido muy fácil solo entrar y robar, pero él era honesto, no era un fanático de los robos residenciales. Eran muy impredecibles y los sistemas de seguridad modernos eran muy avanzados para el trabajo de un solo hombre, y su peculiaridad era que trabajaba solo. Los socios complicaban las cosas. Además, Dohyon estaba ocupado en la cárcel de niños por haber robado una caja de Peppero de una tienda. Hangyul trató de advertirle que debía dejar los dulces, pero Dohyon tenía dientes pegajosos, al igual que sus dedos. Y Hangyul no quería ir a la cárcel. Los criminales de allí eran mucho más grandes y aterradores que él. Puede que sea tonto, pero no es estúpido. 

No, no iba a irrumpir en la casa de Seungwoo, habían muchos otros crímenes que podía cometer.

Una noche mientras estaba agachado entre los arbustos observando a Seungwoo en su sala de estar, se dio cuenta de algo de repente.

"¡Ajá!" dijo para sí mismo. "¡Esto es un crimen! ¡Acechar es un crimen! ¡No es inmune!"

Le tomó unos días darse cuenta de que no era inmune al crimen y estaba a punto de ir a su puerta para tocar el timbre y decirle la nueva información que descubrió cuando Seungwoo miró por la ventana y lo saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Hangyul lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Se señalo a sí mismo y articuló ¿yo? antes de mirar hacia atrás. Agachó la cabeza y se apartó de su vista, maldiciendo el extraño superpoder de Seungwoo mientras se escondía en la noche. 

Al día siguiente volvió a su escondite y esperó. Seungwoo continuó con sus actividades mientras Hangyul planeaba su próximo crimen en silencio.

"¿Qué clase de crímenes puedo cometer contra él?" se preguntó. "El asesinato es un crimen. Espera, eso es demasiado. ¿Qué hay de hurtar? No, no puedo entrar. ¿Y si lo golpeo? Eso probablemente es un crimen, pero arriesgaría cortar mi mano con su nariz. ¿Y si destrozo su puerta de entrada? No, eso sería un crimen contra su casero. A lo sumo, Seungwoo se sentiría incomodo. Dios, de verdad es inmune."

Espero por semanas para cometer el crimen perfecto, y una noche, un tipo sospechoso vestido de negro se acercó al departamento de Seungwoo y miró con atención las cosas que había dentro.

"Sigue tu camino, amigo," dijo Hangyul. "'Este es mio."

"Solo estoy mirando, hombre," dijo él. "¿No puedo echar un vistazo?"

"Esto no es una tienda," dijo. "Si te veo en este vecindario otra vez, te robaré los zapatos."

"¿Mis zapatos?"

"Sí, y ni siquiera son Gucci," se burló Hangyul. "Vete de aquí."

Ahuyentó al otro ladrón que se fue mirando por encima del hombro, sorprendido de que lo hubieran echado. Pero Seungwoo era de Hangyul y volvería a casa pronto, así que tuvo que apresurarse y volver a esconderse.

Estaba haciendo frío y Seungwoo estaba llegando tarde. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de que algo le hubiera pasado. ¿Y si fue asaltado y no tenía dinero para volver a casa? ¿La gente ya no tenía decencia? ¿Dejar a un pobre hombre varado del otro lado de la cuidad? No lo toleraría. ¿Qué estaba haciendo la policía además de tomar café y repartir multas? ¿Quién se suponía que protegería a la gente? ¿Quién se suponía que protegería a Seungwoo? Hangyul claramente no podía, estaba ocupado intentando robar su casa.

Estaba a punto de imprimir carteles para encontrar a su objetivo desaparecido, cuando vio una sombra familiar que se acercaba, envuelta en capas de ropa extra, viéndose acogedor en el clima que enfrió a Hangyul hasta los huesos. Volvió a deslizarse entre las sombras antes de que pudiera verlo y lo vio entrar.

Lo vio prender las luces y remover capa tras capa de ropa arrojándola sobre el sofá hasta quedar solo con un suéter.

"Debe hacer calor allí," dijo Hangyul con amargura. Mientras lo veía fijamente desde las sombras, sintió algo frío rozar la punta de su nariz. Levantó la vista y vio pequeños copos de nieve cayendo hacia el suelo y podría haber estado conmovido si no tuviera un trabajo importante que hacer. Tembló, sintiendo el frío hasta en sus huesos y enojado porque Seungwoo estaba disfrutando la calidez de su elegante casa amueblada con su televisor y sus mantas. Hangyul ya había soportado demasiado. Iba a tomar su televisor y nunca volvería.

Cuando apartó la vista de la nieve, Seungwoo ya no estaba. Estaba seguro de que estaba en el sofá hace un segundo y movió su cuello para buscarlo, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

"¡Hey! ¡Robin Hood!" llamó una voz. "¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?"

Hangyul vio a Seungwoo asomando la cabeza por su puerta principal mirándolo directamente.

"¿Yo?" gritó Hangyul.

"¡Entra antes de que te resfríes!"

Seungwoo volvió a entrar y Hangyul miró a su alrededor, inseguro de que hacer. Por un lado, había sido frustrado otra vez, pero por el otro hacía mucho frío afuera y le gustaba el chocolate caliente. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, las puntas de sus dedos adormecidas mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Seungwoo.

La puerta estaba abierta y dudó un momento, pero probablemente estaba bien. Se le permitió entrar y si no fuera así estaría invadiendo, lo que era un crimen. Era el crimen perfecto porque Seungwoo no sería inmune a los invasores. Abrió la puerta y entró, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Te gusta con malvaviscos?" gritó desde la cocina. Hangyul hizo una mueca. Había sido invitado. Este tipo era bueno. Era demasiado bueno.

"No," mintió Hangyul, enojado.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Okay, sí," dijo. Se quitó los zapatos para no dejar rastros de lodo en el suelo y se quedó parado ahí sin saber a dónde debía ir.

"Ponte cómodo," gritó Seungwoo y él dio un salto.

"¿Puede verme?" murmuró con cautela mientras entraba a la sala de estar, conociendo desde el interior por si tenía ganas de llevarse algo al salir. Se sentó en el sofá, pero la ventana abierta lo puso nervioso, así que se levantó y cerró las cortinas para que nadie pudiera mirar desde afuera. No quería que nadie tuviera ideas sobre robar la casa. Excepto por él, por supuesto.

"Encontré un poco de crema batida," dijo Seungwoo. "Te gusta la crema batida, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, claro," respondió Hangyul. No estaba prestando atención, demasiado concentrado en todas las cosas de Seungwoo alrededor del departamento, desde fotos familiares felices hasta pequeños trofeos de su pasado. Era atlético, inteligente, cercano a su familia e inmune al crimen. Era peligroso.

"Siéntete como en casa," dijo Seungwoo, entrando con un par de tazas de chocolate caliente. Una estaba cubierta por una montaña de malvaviscos que se fundían en una amalgamación azucarada y la otra tenía un remolino de crema batida al que se había tomado el tiempo de espolvorearle un poco de cacao en polvo para hacerlo extra especial.

"Gracias," dijo Hangyul tomando una taza. Se sentía muy caliente al tacto y casi derramó el chocolate por todos lados, lo que hubiera sido particularmente vergonzoso, ya que necesitaba demostrarle a Seungwoo que era un criminal peligroso y no alguien que iba por la vida derramando bebidas calientes y azucaradas sobre las alfombras de las personas.

"Cuidado, está calienta," advirtió Seungwoo cuando Hangyul se llevó la taza a la boca. Decidido a no escuchar, se quemó los labios y siseó. Seungwoo hizo una mueca de simpatía y se inclinó para soplar la superficie y enfriarlo, y Hangyul fue golpeado en la cara con un leve aroma a menta que lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. ¿Ese es su aliento? A menos que tuviera una adicción a los chicles, no había forma de que su aliento pudiera oler a menta. Eso era imposible.

Se acercó a él para estar seguro, olisqueando discretamente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la boca de Seungwoo, esperando que tragara o masticara o hiciera algo, a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

"¿Sí?" dijo Seungwoo, distrayendolo.

"¡Oh!" Hangyul parpadeó, su rostro enrojeciéndose. "Solo estaba viendo si tú-."

"¿Si yo qué?"

"Si estabas mascando chicle."

"Si lo estaba, ¿ibas a intentar robarlo?" preguntó Seungwoo, sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué?!" El calor subió por el cuello de Hangyul demasiado rápido. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde dejar ese chocolate caliente rápidamente para poder quitarse el abrigo. Wow, está haciendo calor aquí. "¡No! Es solo que hueles a pasta de dientes. ¿Me puedes dar un posavasos?"

"Ah, claro," dijo Seungwoo, viéndose como si no tuviera el control por primera vez.

"Gracias," dijo Hangyul, dejando su taza e inmediatamente quitándose las capas de ropa que amenazaban con asfixiarlo.

"¿Está muy alta la temperatura?" preguntó Seungwoo, siempre tan servicial.

"¡No! ¡Está bien! Estoy bien...solo...he estado afuera por mucho tiempo," dijo avergonzado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí esta vez?"

"¿Esta vez?" Hangyul se quedó boquiabierto. "¿Qué quieres decir con esta vez?"

Seungwoo, relajado en su sillón, tomó un sorbo de su chocolate con calma, "Veo que has dejado la vida del crimen."

"No lo hice," dijo, horrorizado de que alguien lo acusara de tal cosa. "¡Estaba cometiendo muchos crímenes! ¡Como acosar!"

"No es acoso si no me importa que me sigas," señaló Seungwoo.

"¡¿Y robar?!"

"Esta es la primera vez que has estado aquí."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Estoy seguro de que hubieras sabido donde estaban los posavasos."

"¿Cómo sabría un ladrón dónde están los posavasos" se burló.

"Porque los dejo encima de la computadora."

Hangyul bufó, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza acercarse. "En primer lugar, ¿quién deja los posavasos sobre la computadora? y en segundo, ¿por qué asumirías que un ladrón necesitaría robar una computadora?"

"Porque las servilletas están sobre la xbox , ¿y qué otra cosa robarías? Sabes que no tengo dinero, y ya te dije que no puedes tomar mis zapatos."

"Tal vez no quiero tus zapatos. O tu xbox. O tu computadora," refunfuñó Hangyul.

"¿Entonces qué quieres?"

"Quiero probarte que en realidad no eres inmune al crimen," dijo frustrado.

"No puedes," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque soy inmune."

"Eso es imposible," dijo Hangyul. "¡El crimen le puede pasar a cualquiera!"

"No a mi," dijo. "Pero no entiendo por qué insististe en esperar en el frío solo todo este tiempo. Te vas a enfermar."

"¿Dónde más se supone que debía esperar? No es que pueda simplemente venir aquí y esperar toda la tarde," dijo. "Ni siquiera sé el código de la puerta."

"¿Necesitas el código de la puerta para entrar en una casa?" preguntó Seungwoo sorprendido. "¿Eres un ladrón o un vampiro?"

Hangyul lo fulminó con la mirada, "Es de mala educación."

"Bien, pero no me culpes cuando te resfríes," se quejó Seungwoo.

"No me voy a enfermar. Soy un profesional," dijo antes de que un fuerte estornudo casi derribara su montaña de crema batida.

Seungwoo levantó una ceja.

"No..." advirtió Hangyul.

Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba metido en la cama de un extraño, con los brazos pegados a sus lados y con demasiadas mantas a su alrededor. Tenía una tela húmeda en la frente, un poco de vapor rub en el pecho y una caja de pañuelos a su alcance si solo pudiera liberar una de sus manos.

"¡No puedes hacerme esto!" gritó Hangyul. "¡No me rendiré!"

"Buenas noches," dijo Seungwoo apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" gritó. "¡Soy un criminal muy peligroso! ¡Merezco un poco de respeto!"

"¡Buenas noches!" gritó Seungwoo desde la otra habitación.

Si Hangyul hubiera podido mover sus brazos, los hubiera cruzado sobre su pecho y bufado. No era un niño. Era un hombre adulto y peligroso.

"Voy a robar todos sus bowls," murmuró Hangyul. "Oye, Siri."

Su teléfono sonó en respuesta.

"Reproduce Hurt de EXO."

Si iba a sufrir, iba a necesitar su playlist de chico triste.

Al día siguiente se despertó en algún momento a mitad del día a juzgar por la luz del sol que se veía desde la habitación. Se sintió expuesto sin cortinas adecuadas que lo ocultaran de intrusos. ¿En qué pensaba Seungwoo para mantener su hogar tan vulnerable? ¿Estaba ejecutando una estafa de seguros? ¿Por qué estaba Hangyul durmiendo en la cama de Seungwoo?

La forma en que no pudo levantar su cabeza de la almohada se lo recordó. Estaba enfermo. No solo un dolor de cabeza, sino que estaba al borde de la muerte, estaba seguro de eso. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y notó la medicina en un plato en la mesita de noche con un pedazo de papel que se veía como una nota. Se liberó, agarró la nota y vio que era solo una carita feliz. Se quejó, tomó la medicina que Seungwoo le había dejado y volvió a dormir.

Volvió a despertar unas horas después, sintiéndose mejor por la medicina, pero no lo suficiente como para irse. Su teléfono estaba muerto y Seungwoo no tenía un reloj en su habitación así que no tenía idea de qué hora o día era. Pero necesitaba orinar, así que no importaba si era lunes o jueves.

En su camino cuando volvió del baño, sus piernas temblorosas olvidaron donde estaba la habitación y terminó en la parte principal de la casa.

"¿Hola?" su voz débil y temblorosa por la enfermedad que venció a su hábil cuerpo de ladrón.

"¿Hangyul?" llamó Seungwoo. "Estoy en la cocina."

Se tambaleó por la casa y encontró a Seungwoo con un delantal rojo inclinado sobre una olla en la estufa, revolviendo el contenido con un cucharón. Estaba seguro de que si su nariz funcionara bien, le habría atraído el olor de algo delicioso, pero en cambio se veía como un hombre hirviendo su propia ropa.

"Oh, bien, estás despierto," dijo, dejando el cucharón a un lado. "Me preocupaba tener que llamar a una ambulancia o algo así."

"Estaba dormido," dijo aturdido y congestionado.

"Siéntate, la sopa está lista," ordenó.

"No quiero sopa," se quejó Hangyul, tomando asiento en la mesa.

"Te dejaré robar la cuchara si te hace sentir mejor," dijo con una sonrisa que hacia sentir furioso a Hangyul.

"No cuenta si me dejas hacerlo," dijo él.

"¿No cuenta? No lo sabría, soy inmune al crimen."

Hangyul gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa. Esto era tan frustrante que podría gritar.

"Aquí tienes," dijo tiernamente. "Si comes esto, podrás volver a respirar."

Hangyul levantó la cabeza y miró el caldo con fragmentos de lo que supuso eran verduras y pollos flotando. Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

"No es importante," dijo Seungwoo alegre, caminando tranquilamente.

"¿Tú no vas a comer?" Hangyul se obligó a gritar.

"Yo no estoy enfermo," respondió.

"¿A dónde vas?" gritó, no queriendo comer solo. Se sentó en la silla con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo como si estuviera esperando permiso para comer. Seungwoo no respondió, en su lugar escuchó voces, y el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizó. ¡Ese bastardo había llamado a la policía! ¡Pero sus piernas normalmente ágiles eran demasiado tambaleantes como para huir de la policía! "No voy a ir a la cárcel así."

Miró alrededor de la habitación en pánico, pero no había donde esconderse. Ni siquiera había una ventana por la que escaparse. ¡Estaba jodido! Tenía que pensar rápido.

"¿Hangyul?" lo llamó Seungwoo cuando regresó. "¿A dónde fuiste?"

"No voy a caer en tus trucos," dijo desde debajo de la mesa. "Sé que llamaste a la policía."

"No llamé a la policía," dijo sorprendido. "Ordené un poco de pollo."

Sacudió la bolsa para enfatizar.

"¿Pollo?" Hangyul asomó la cabeza.

"¿Puedo comer?" Preguntó Seungwoo.

"Supongo que sí."

"¿Vas a sentarte a la mesa o quieres que te ponga el plato en el suelo como un gato?"

"No," se quejó Hangyul, arrastrándose de debajo de la mesa. Tomó asiento y Seungwoo agarró una cerveza y una botella de jugo de naranja antes de sentarse. Puso el jugo de naranja en frente de Hangyul, quien hizo un puchero. "Soy un adulto, sabes..."

"Lo sé, pero tienes que tomar esto para sentirte mejor."

Gruñonamente desenroscó la tapa y aceptó el jugo que apenas podía saborear. "Gracias."

"Come," dijo antes de abrir su propia comida. Los ojos de Hangyul brillaron. Era el pollo más crujiente que había visto en su vida y podía practicante saborearlo. Volvió a mirar su sospechoso tazón de sopa y anheló el salado y crujiente sabor que un humano necesitaba para sobrevivir. "Puedes tener un pedazo si terminas tu sopa."

Hangyul se quejó, "Ah, vamos..."

"Es justo," dijo mientras quitaba un trozo de piel y el reluciente chasquido hizo que Hangyul babeara en su sopa. Lo observó llevárselo a la boca en lo que parecía cámara lenta y morder con un fuerte crujido que le dio escalofríos. Hangyul chasqueó los labios, inconscientemente, aturdido. "No me mires así. ¡Pasé toda la tarde cocinando tu sopa!"

Hangyul cerró los ojos, llevando las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo con desesperación.

"Si no comes la sopa, no hay pollo," dijo él.

"Bien," se lamentó Hangyul. Se llevó una cucharada temblorosa de sopa a los labios y la probó. Era terrible y no era alimento para humanos en absoluto. De hecho, probablemente ni siquiera funcionaría como fertilizante. Hizo una mueca y para empeorar las cosas, escuchó el ruido silbante de una cerveza recién abierta. Esto era una tortura. "¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

"Sí," Seungwoo sonrió.

"Sabes que esto no es bueno, ¿verdad?"

"Síp," dijo alegremente. "Por eso estoy comiendo pollo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué me estás haciend-? Ah. Porque no estás enfermo. Ya lo entendí."

"Así es," arrugó la nariz.

Hangyul no podía creer esto. Estaba en el infierno, y el diablo era su verdadero némesis en la vida real. Y su verdadero némesis de la vida real no lo dejaba comer pollo.

Un par de días después, Hangyul se sentía mejor, lo suficiente para irse a casa. Volvió a su vecindario, esperó unos días antes de regresar al duro frío de las calles donde solo cazaba una presa.

Seungwoo.

No importaba que el hombre lo acababa de cuidar cuando estuvo a punto de morir, todavía tenía una misión y esa misión era cometer un crimen contra él. Iba a probar de una vez por todas que Seungwoo no era inmune al crimen.

Estaba donde todo comenzó— en su propio vecindario. Sabía que Seungwoo tomaba el autobús desde ese lado de la cuidad y sabía que lo llevaba hasta su casa, lo que le daba a Hangyul una cantidad de tiempo decente para cometer un crimen.

Esperó en las sombras hasta que vio un rostro familiar acercarse. Estaba moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música en su propio mundo. Perfecto. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguirlo.

Se escabulló detrás de él en camino al autobús, deslizando la mano en su bolsillo para robar lo que sea que había dentro. Se sentía como papel y su corazón se aceleró. ¡Dinero! Si se trataba de al menos un solo billete, su intento sería exitoso y finalmente sería libre. Sacó el objeto, con cuidado de no atraer atención y envolvió su palma alrededor. Una vez que estuvo a unos pasos de distancia, abrió su mano para encontrar...pastillas para la tos. ¿Qué?

"¿Qué es esto?" demandó Hangyul.

"En caso de que sigas enfermo," dijo Seungwoo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Cómo supiste..?"

"No lo sabía, pero debido a que soy inmune al crimen, no ibas a sacar nada de ahí que no quería que tuvieras."

Hangyul bufó.

"Esto es estúpido," sollozó, luchando contra su goteo nasal.

"Entonces ríndete," se inclinó, su voz baja. ¿Estaba coqueteando? Se sentía así. Hangyul no había considerado eso como una opción, pero ahí estaba, con el corazón acelerado, congelado, listo para tirarse a los brazos de su archienemigo.

"No," dijo con la voz quebrada ."No hasta que pruebe que no eres inmune."

Seungwoo se puso derecho y murmuró, "Supongo que tendrás que conseguir un trabajo normal entonces."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, ¿cómo vas a pagar tus cuentas si me estás siguiendo todo le día?"

"¡No te sigo todo el día!"

"¿Solo por las noches?" preguntó Seungwoo.

"No todas las noches," dijo Hangyul, repentinamente avergonzado. Quizás necesitaba un trabajo.

"Ven, vamos a comer algo y hablemos de tu futura carrera," sonrió Seungwoo

Hangyul no tuvo la fuerza para discutir con él. "Está bien. Pero tú vas a pagar."

"Por supuesto," dijo mientras caminaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir con por supuesto?" Hangyul corrió tras él. "¡Ve más despacio! ¡Tus piernas son demasiado largas!"

"Camina más rápido," respondió Seungwoo, sin molestarse. Hangyul frunció el ceño. Realmente era muy molesto.

Tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo y agarró su brazo por instinto para que fuera más despacio. Eso estaba bien y todo, pero ¿por qué deslizó su mano por la tela del abrigo y tomó la de Seungwoo? A pesar de que ambos llevaban guantes, sintió un escalofrío. Y se sintió muy cálido a pesar del clima. Seungwoo le dio un apretón suave como afirmación y sintió que se iba a ahogar. Así no era como se suponía que iba a ser la noche.

Pero Seungwoo disminuyó la velocidad y ya no luchó para seguirle el paso. Caminaban cómodamente mientras Hangyul chupaba la pastilla para la tos que había robado con éxito. Se dio cuenta que para su sorpresa, probablemente estaban en una cita. Se sentía como una cita, si él, una persona lo suficientemente atractiva como para tener citas todo el tiempo, sabía lo que era.

Oh, dios.

Al menos se sentía bien. Se sentía mejor que esconderse afuera en el frío y esperar a que llegue a casa preocupándose de que algo le haya pasado.

Oh no.

Se sentía mejor que ahuyentar a los potenciales ladrones de irrumpir en su casa y robar sus cosas.

Espera.

Se sentía mejor que robar, pero no robarle a Seungwoo se sentía mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contuvo un grito. ¿En qué se había metido?

"¡Lee Hangyul!" Una voz tronó desde atrás causando que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

Seungwoo se detuvo para ver quién era, asumiendo que se encontrarían a uno de los conocidos de Hangyul. Pero Hangyul lo jaló junto a él. "Mantén tu cabeza abajo."

"¿Amigo tuyo?" preguntó Seungwoo, mirando sobre su hombro.

"No exactamente," dijo en voz baja."Tenemos que irnos."

"Pensé que te había dicho que no vinieras más por aquí," gritó la voz y Hangyul escuchó el sonido de metal raspando la acera. Un neumático de hierro. El arma de elección del hombre. "De hecho, si no recuerdo mal, te dije que te fueras de la ciudad hace semanas."

Hangyul aceleró el paso y Seungwoo, quien también había escuchado el aterrador sonido del metal, se apresuró a acompañarlo. Pero él iba a estar bien. Él era inmune al crimen. Hangyul, por otro lado, probablemente terminaría con algunas costillas rotas.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Seungwoo.

Hangyul respiró hondo. El hombre que los seguía era el jefe de una pequeña pandilla que trabajaba en las calles hostigando a los vendedores de comida y haciendo deudas de juego. Desafortunadamente, Hangyul les debía dinero y no le gustó la forma en que le habían ofrecido devolverlo. Explicó todo lo que pudo mientras se alejaban rápidamente, pero algunos delincuentes más aparecieron en las calles. Estaban rodeados.

"Es un hombre que juré que nunca volvería a enfrentar", dijo Hangyul, dijo Hangyul, sus palabras ponderadas y teatrales. "Kim. Ji. Gook.

"¿Kimchi Guk?" preguntó Seungwoo, sorprendido.

"Sí."

"¿Como la sopa?"

"No, como el tipo que nos pateara el trasero si no salimos de aquí," dijo entre dientes.

"¿Viene con un Kim Banchan?" Seungwoo rió.

"No es buen momento," dijo Hangyul, exasperado.

"Lo siento," murmuró Seungwoo.

"Ven aquí, niño, solo quiero hablar," se rió. "No te voy a morder."

"Lo siento, debes haberte equivocado de persona," gritó Hangyul sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba apresuradamente. "¡No quiero tener problemas!"

Cuando se acercaron a la esquina de la calle dos matones armados con herramientas salieron, Hangyul y Seungwoo se congelaron.

"Tienes que correr," le advirtió Hangyul.

"Te convertirán en comida para perros," dijo él.

"Sí, pero no tienes que verlo," murmuró. "Solo sal de aquí."

"Nah, él no irá a ninguna parte," dijo uno de los matones. "Me gusta ese reloj que tienes."

"Gracias," dijo Seungwoo, retrocediendo.

"Dámelo," dijo.

Hangyul notó que una mano temblorosa iba a su muñeca y desabrochaba el reloj.

"Pensé que habías dicho que eras inmune al crimen," dijo, su voz aguda y desesperada.

"Estaba bromeando," dijo Seungwoo, imitando su propio miedo.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que estabas bromeando?!"

"Ahora no es un buen momento para hablar de esto," dijo Seungwoo, con los ojos desorbitados y asustados.

"¿No pueden resolver esto más tarde, tórtolos?" dijo el matón.

"Lo siento, señor," dijo Seungwoo. "Mire, me preguntaba si podría echarle un vistazo a algo".

"¿Sí?" Dijo el matón, curioso, casi desconcertado.

"Hay algo mal con mi reloj. Verá, cuando la manita llega aquí, se detiene ... " dijo antes de golpear el reloj de metal en la cara del tipo, golpeándolo en la nariz. "¡Corre!"

No tenía que decírselo dos veces. Doblaron en la esquina, corriendo por la calle a toda velocidad y Hangyul agradeció a los dioses que el suelo no estaba resbaladizo por la nieve.

"¿Cómo puedes no ser inmune?" gritó mientras corrían.

"Tal vez es solo que tú eres muy malo en esto de ser un criminal," gritó Seungwoo, saltando entre dos autos estacionados para cruzar la calle.

"¿Y qué hay de ese tipo?"

"¡Tal vez él también es un mal criminal!"

"¡No puedo creer esto!"

"¿Quieres hablar o quieres correr?" gritó Seungwoo.

"Correr suena bien."

Siguieron huyendo de un ejercito de pandilleros de bajo nivel armados con llantas, palancas, martillos y cualquier otra cosa que uno pudiera tomar de la tienda de mejoras para el hogar. En un memento le preocupaba que se separaran mientras corrían por dos calles diferentes, pero por su seguridad, eso era lo mejor probablemente. Bajó corriendo la cuesta, casi tropezando con sus pies, pero una vez que llegó al fondo, vio a Seungwoo que le hizo señas para llamarlo. Los llevó a una tienda de ramen que no estaba bien iluminada en el exterior. Habían escapado.

"Van a seguir buscándonos," dijo Hangyul sin aliento.

"Entonces supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí por unas horas," sonrió, sin molestarse. "Podemos llamar para que nos recojan más tarde. Ellos saben donde vives, ¿verdad? Puedes quedarte en mi casa por un tiempo hasta que pierdan el interés."

"¿Quedarme en tu casa?" preguntó Hangyul nervioso. "No sé si podría..."

"Te has estado quedando allí casi todos los días esta semana", señaló Seungwoo. "Y mañana es mi día libre y preferiría pasarlo contigo que esperar para averiguar si un grupo de criminales te corta los riñones".

"No deberías preocuparte por las personas que intentan robarte", dijo tímido.

"Bueno, eso no iba a suceder, ¿no es así?" sonrió Seungwoo.

Si Seungwoo era o no realmente inmune al crimen estaba en debate, pero de lo que Hangyul estaba seguro era de que de alguna manera había logrado robarle el corazón.


End file.
